Sewing
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Fluff! Fluff, fluff, fluff! Angel ignores Collins' advances. I finally wrote some pointless, plotless fluff. Prompt: one character makes another character bleed, at rentfichallenge. It's such a fleeting reference, you may not notice. One swear at the end.


Collins moved to stand behind Angel as she sat at the kitchen table, sewing a button on one of his shirts. She was engrossed in what she was doing and didn't hear him approach, so he stood quietly for a moment, just watching her, as he often loved to do. It was early morning, and Angel had not yet dressed. She was wearing only a pair of his boxers, which she had thrown on when she woke up.

Angel paused in her sewing, turning her head slightly to look up at him. "Hey honey," she said calmly, "You enjoying the view back there?"

Collins grinned, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You know I am," he said, voice low, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

Angel smiled before returning to her sewing. "Good," she said simply.

Collins blinked. That hadn't been the reaction he'd been expecting. He shrugged it off, kissing her neck again, letting his tongue wander out to taste her skin. He heard a soft sigh escape from her lips and smiled to himself. "Know what else I'd enjoy?" he asked seductively.

Angel turned to look up at him, eyes wide and innocent. "A button on your shirt?" she asked, demurely, once more returning to her sewing.

Collins sighed, moving his lips back to her neck and allowing his hands to roam over her bare chest. "So sexy," he growled, nibbling her ear. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, Collins sank his teeth gently into her neck, just below her ear, only to have Angel's hand come up and swat at him.

"Collins, I'm trying to sew."

She was trying to sound impatient, but he could hear the breathiness in her voice. Encouraged, Collins moved his hands to her nipples, running his fingers lightly over them, then pinching one, making Angel jump slightly.

"Ouch!" she cried, "Collins!"

"What, baby?" Collins asked, fingers still playing with her nipples, lips running over her neck and shoulders.

Angel had dropped his shirt onto the table and was looking closely at her finger. Turning her head to look up at him, she pouted. "You made me prick my finger."

Collins took her hand in his, wiping the tiny droplet of blood off her fingertip before bringing it to his lips. "I think I know how to make it better," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Angel asked, lips curving into a smirk, "So do I."

Collins' grinned at Angel, leaning down to place a small kiss on her tempting lips. "And what would that be, love?" he asked, trailing one hand down her chest toward the elastic of her boxers.

Angel quickly grabbed Collins' hand, stopping his downward movement and placing her sewing needle in his palm. "_You_ finish the shirt," she said firmly, eyes sparkling as she stood and walked away from him, putting a deliberate sway in her hips.

Collins stared at the needle in his hand, then looked at Angel, eyes glued to her hips as she moved into their bedroom. Throwing the needle onto the table, not caring if it rolled onto the floor, he hurried into the room after her, only to find her sitting quietly on the bed looking a book.

"Finished already?" Angel asked, peering over the top of the book, a sexy smile playing on her lips.

Collins growled low in his throat, advancing on Angel. He crawled onto the bed, moving until he was straddling her legs, yanking the book from her hands and tossing it onto the floor, producing an indignant squeak from Angel.

"Collins," she whined, playfully, "I was reading that!"

"And now you're not," he replied, placing a light kiss on her chest, a touch of tongue. Collins felt Angel shiver beneath him and smiled, watching as her eyes slid shut, lips parted, breath coming in short gasps. He trailed kisses down to her stomach before laying his head on her lap and looking up at her.

Angel's eyes snapped open when Collins stopped his downward movement. "Wh-why'd you stop?" she asked, breathlessly.

Collins grinned wickedly. "Thought you wanted to read your book, baby," he teased, enjoying turning the tables on her.

Angel's eyes narrowed as she looked down at him, and in one quick motion, Collins found himself on his back, Angel's body pressed against him. Her eyes smouldered as she gazed at him

"Fuck the book," she growled, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss.

Collins was not about to argue.


End file.
